Planning is hard!
by simonanderson
Summary: A counterstory to her plan from bb's thoughts


Raven x bb

Planner's block

Sending her shadow to the living room it found only Beach boy with journal in hand on the couch. Sneaking behind it wrapped itself around a crumpled piece of paper before returning to it's owner. Raven picked up the piece of paper uncrumpling it softly. A small smile rested on her face as she read through it. Starting at the top it was clear what he had wanted to say. The message snaked its way through near every way to tiptoe around an issue. He had no way to express such things as his feelings so her mind started to make reasons for her plan. Feeling only the slight twinge of fear on the backfire that she was sure wouldn't happen. Resolve was starting to crack so she chanted her usual mantra.

Back in the living room the green hued one did notice the paper missing as he was too deep in his own mission. Starting her own routine she began to make some herbal tea.

"Beast boy.. BEAST BOY!"

His journal flew from his hands scattering pencil, eraser, and fruit chips into the air to be held by hands of dark energy. She sat at her usual spot at the table teacup in hand before resting it on its saucer. Panicked, Garfield leapt from the couch to grab his precious book before falling to the floor. Raven simply arched an eyebrow in question as he would never be seen protecting anything book like.

" Did I startle you? You seem to have a problem and I would like to help."

Shocked at her care of him he stammered a yes before resting the book on the table as the rest was brought to the two titans.

" Let's take a look at what you have"

" I-I cant it's for someone.. I like "

" Oh? " , a mock tinge of curiosity in her voice before continuing.

" Speak clearly and truthfully. Be honest about how you feel and if she agrees then you will have nothing to hide."

Quietly he was working out his thoughts as all the emotions were clear on his face. Being an empath just helped tell her how deep they ran. Opening his mouth before closing it silently he walked back to the couch. Every so often he would mutter too complicated before tossing another piece of crumpled paper to join its companions behind him.

Drinking her tea she wondered what else was in his head as empaths were not psychics. Surely Terra would be there and the thought of that made her focus to keep the cup from shattering. The young blonde that had sold out to Slade was his first relationship.

Anger flaring harder at the now petrified titan she willed that Terra see him happy again to learn what she missed. Sacrificing herself to keep the tower from falling she was the one who had set it up in the first place. Slightly cracking the rim she let the former titan go from her mind. Washing the cup and returning it to its home on the cupboard shelf she made her way back to her room. Many hours passed while he worked over his note everyone else decided to go for pizza at the parlor. Sitting between Robin and Cyborg she listened to everyone else talk about the day while chewing on her vegetarian style pizza. Finding herself looking at Beast Boy, Starfire caught her glance only to smile at the blossoming emotions. Her drink was soon emptied as she returned back from what was a very pleasant day dream that took her attention from reality. Getting back to the soda fountain was never more fun as he crashed in to her at the corner. Both tumbled to the floor and were soon found by their investigating friends. She was covered by his lean body as he was sitting on her waist.

His lips grazed her neck as they both looked at each other. Raven was blushing more so after the bottles of soda in the small fridge exploded simultaneously and Garfield was jabbing her unknowingly while Cyborg and the others looked at the scene before them. After a moment extra in that position she pushed him off tossing him in to the tall metal titan. Brushing herself off she walked back to the now broken glass and cleaned up the resounding mess. He stood in the arms of his best friend still holding him as he was caught.

" Still couldn't tell her, bb?" He whispered to his friend.

Being placed down on the floor he looked at his feet solemnly before making his way to the restroom mumbling how it always seemed to work in the movies. Back at the table it was now a normal night and with the last piece of pizza being eaten they made their way back to titan tower. Leaving the other four to a movie in the living room Cyborg called it a night. Only Raven and BB made their way to thew movie as the other pair had an impromptu make out session they were enjoying. Looking across the couch at Raven for a moment he just wished that it would all work out. As the pit of fear grew in the bottom of his stomach he excused himself to go to bed. Through the halls he walked thinking of plans that were less plausible then the last. Opening the door to his room he hoped that tomorrow would be better.


End file.
